


Vulnerable

by procrastinatingbookworm



Series: we'll have to do this together [7]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Vulnerability, the "we create our own realities" theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinatingbookworm/pseuds/procrastinatingbookworm
Summary: What comes next.





	Vulnerable

Pierce pushes Lucifer up against the glass door of the balcony, pinning him there with the weight of his body. They’re close enough to each other that Pierce can feel Lucifer’s heartbeat, see the faint sheen of emotion in his eyes.

“Why?” Pierce breathes.

Lucifer doesn’t even pretend to not understand. He closes his eyes, tipping his head back against the glass. “While I was making mincemeat out of you, I cut my thumb, and it bled.”

“That doesn’t make sense.” Pierce growls. “I don’t love you.”

“It’s the other way around,” Lucifer says, like a confession, like a prayer.


End file.
